Connections
by GFPrincessSerenityMoon
Summary: What if Bella moved to Forks for a different reason? What if her connection to the Cullen Coven had nothing to do with Edward but everything to do with others? How will things be different for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the idea's that deviate from Stephanie Meyer's original story line.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this story and let me know what you think. I enjoy reading the reviews left even if I don't respond to them all. Also when leaving reviews all I ask are no flames. I encourage constructive criticism and of course all positive comments.

Chapter 1

I told everyone I was moving to give my mom and stepdad some space as they just got married but if I'm being honest I feel a pull. The thought of moving to the rainiest town in the continental U.S. made me shiver. It was a spur of the moment decision. I had been feeling the pull for awhile but didn't decide to follow the pull until right after my senior year started. My mom's new marriage was the perfect excuse to move in with my dad.

This is the real reason why I , Isabella Swan but please call me Bella, ended up in Forks, WA. The day I landed my dad, Chief of Police Charlie Swan, picked me up in his squad car. While I found that immensely embarrassing, I realized the pull I felt was stronger and different. Instead of feeling one pull I felt two and they each became stronger the closer we got to Forks.

The car ride was mostly silent as neither my father nor I were big talkers. It was different from time spent with my mom, Renee. Renee felt the need for constant chatter.

I was able to take a small plane from Seattle to Port Angeles so the car ride was only about an hour. Charlie's house hadn't changed much from when I would visit in the summer. The kitchen still had the yellow walls. The only real difference I could see was the upgrades to my bedroom. While I still had a full sized bed, I now had a little desk with a laptop. As I could see the line running from the laptop I assumed Charlie only had dial-up internet. That is going to suck!

Since I flew in on Sunday, my dad was nice enough to already have gone school shopping for me. I took my evening to unpack and gather my things for my first day at Forks High.

I had a little difficulty falling asleep as I was wondering about this pull I felt. I didn't actually expect for the pull to lead me to Forks, WA, but I thought it would be a good place to start and then I could travel more after I graduated high school. It would be easier this way since my mom would have put up even more of a fuss if I still lived with her when I was done with school. This way I'm already getting some distance between us so she'll be used to it by this Spring.

The next day dawned cold and grey. As much as I hated the rain and cold, I couldn't help but feel this was a good thing. I had an odd mixture of nervousness and excitement as I was getting ready. I managed to choke down a piece of toast and some orange juice.

"Bell's come with me," Charlie said as I finished putting my breakfast items away.

"What's up?" I asked following him outside. I figured he wanted to head out. I was not looking forward to being dropped off and picked up in the squad car everyday.

"I bought this from Billy," Charlie said while pointing to an old orange truck. It was wonderful!

"Thank you Ch-dad," I smiled and gave him a hug. I was beyond thrilled. Not only wouldn't I have to ride in the squad car, but the truck had a certain charm. "I love it."

"Good," Charlie hesitated before continuing. "Well I need to get to work. See you tonight."

"Bye dad," neither of us knew how to really express our emotions to each other so things always seemed a little tense and awkward.

I took it slow as the roads were wet and it was cold enough to make it slippery, more so than I was used to. Even going slow it didn't me long to get to the school. The parking lot was already filling up and lots of kids were standing around talking.

Right before I left the safety of my truck I realized two things. The first being I was very nervous and the fact that this school had only about a quarter of the number of students as my last didn't help. I knew I wouldn't be just another face in the crowd here.

The second thing I realized is the two pulls were very strong, the strongest I've ever felt it, but it didn't feel as insistent. I could only wonder if the pull, or I should say pulls, led to people at my school.

After a quick mental pep talk, I got out of my truck and headed to the office. The secretary, Ms. Cope, was nice. She gave me my schedule and a map of the school with instructions to have my teachers sign the slip of paper and return it at the end of the day.

I stepped out of the office and took a deep breath. As I centered myself, I could feel the pulls. They seemed to be separating even more. Before I had the chance to think about it further I was interrupted by one of my new classmates.

"Hi, I'm Eric," the black haired boy smiled at me. "You're Isabella right?"

"Bella," I immediately corrected out of habit.

"Well Bella, welcome to Forks High," Eric still had a smile on his face. "Let's take a look at your schedule."

I wordlessly handed him my schedule that even I hadn't looked at. He chattered an about my classes. I did hear him mention that we shared first period so I just followed him to class.

I tried to focus in each class but the two pulls I felt made it incredibly difficult. I had four classes before lunch and in two of them both pulls seemed to want me to leave the classroom while in the other two only one of the pulls tugged at me to leave.

I was still lost in thought as Jessica, another classmate of mine dragged me to the cafeteria. I didn't really pay attention to the food I grabbed. Both of the pulls seemed to be together now but not in the cafeteria with me.

It was while Jessica was chatting away that both the pulls intensity diminished. My head snapped up and I started to look around to see who had just walked in. I saw five people walk towards the lunch line. They all looked like they could be models.

"Those are the Cullens," Jessica explained when she saw who I was looking at. "They were adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. The two blondes are twins, Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The other girl is Alice Cullen. The who looks like a body builder is Emmett Cullen and the last is Edward Cullen. Alice and Jasper are together as are Rosalie and Emmett. The only normal one of the bunch is Edward but he won't look at any of the girls here."

"Excuse me?" I demanded. As Jess had been telling me about the Cullens, I realized both pulls were coming from them and when she implied Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice weren't normal I knew which two the pulls were coming from and I snapped. "Just because they found people they love within their adopted family doesn't mean they aren't normal. I say good for them on finding love when given a difficult situation."

Once I finished my rant, I realized the cafeteria was dead silent and everyone was staring at me. I fought my natural urge to let my embarrassment take over and just stared back. After a few minutes people went back to eating. I decided to dump my tray and get out of there.

I ended up starring at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. I was trying to figure out what the pull meant. Now that I knew who the pulls were connected to, I could almost tell which pull was to which person. I didn't have a chance to analyze the pulls much more as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

I quickly made my way to my next class. After speaking with the teacher I sat in the only open spot, right next to Edward Cullen. I couldn't help but think it odd how I felt connected to two of his siblings but not him or the others.

I was glad when Biology was finally over. Edward had sat as far from me as possible and glared anytime he looked at me. I had no idea what I did to him but was glad to be away from him.

One of the guys I met earlier, Mike, said he had gym next which was the same as me so I walked with him. He kept up the chatter but I tuned him out for the most part. I could again feel how one pull was content as I walked into the gym and assumed one of the people were in class with me.

I quickly got changed with the other girls and we all stood around waiting. The boys were standing in groups talking. I was standing with Jessica and Lauren. Mike and Tyler decided to join us. I was trying to politely show my disinterest in the boys, but they really couldn't take a hint.

"Hi," Jessica was beaming at someone behind me instead of scowling at me.

"Hey," a male voice said from directly behind me. I turned to see Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen. It was Emmett who answered Jessica.

"Hello," I smiled at both boys. Standing next to them I could feel the pull to Jasper but I could also feel a connection forming with Emmett. That was something I didn't expect.

"Everything ok?" Jasper asked me while glaring at the boys.

"Of course, we were just making plans for this weekend," Tyler said nonchalantly. "We are planning to go to La Push on Saturday."

"Really?" Emmett's tone showed how much he believed them, which is to say not at all, after he saw the shock on my face.

"Well I know the girls would like to get to know you, if you would like to join us this weekend," Jasper offered as an alternative for me.

I smiled at both Jasper and Emmett but before I could answer the Coach called out for us to warm up before starting the mile. It seemed over the next few weeks we would be getting ready for a fitness test. Oh joy! Please note the sarcasm.

"So Bella," Jessica sidled up to me in the locker room after class. "I didn't know you had met any of the Cullens."

"I haven't really," I answered while changing. "That was the first time I had talked to any of them."

"Oh well you should have them join us this weekend," Lauren added.

"I can ask, but it sounded like they may already have plans," I reluctantly agreed.

"Make sure you ask Edward as well," Jessica practically swooned.

I just quickly finished changing while giving a non-committal shrug. I couldn't wait to get out of there.

Before I could leave for the day, I had to stop by the office and turn in the signed slip showing I had found all my classes.

Even though I had stopped in the office many of the students were still milling around the parking lot. My eyes were drawn to the Cullens. I could feel both the pulls leading to Jasper and Rosalie Hale while the connection to Emmett was becoming stronger, almost bleeding into the pull I felt to Rosalie.

To most it would seem odd to feel a pull so strong to people they had never met, but it seemed normal to me. Deep down I knew the two would mean more to me than any other person ever could.

"Hey, Jess and Lauren said you were inviting the Cullens to La Push," Mike approached me drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I told them I would pass along the invite," I nodded.

"So does that mean you are joining us?" Mike pressed. Both Mike and Tyler had been pressing me to go all day.

"I'm not sure," I sighed.

"So are you planning on joining the Cullens with whatever their choice is?" I could hear the jealousy coloring his tone.

"Don't know," was my short reply. "I really have not made a choice about my weekend plans."

After that I quickly said goodbye and headed home. I kept thinking about the pulls and what part the people connected to the pulls would play in my life. All I knew at the moment was I felt very protective over Rosalie and Jasper Hale. I also contemplated the new connection I felt forming with Emmett.

I worked on my homework for a bit before starting dinner. I was so used to having to cook when I lived with Renee that I didn't even think about what I was doing. When Charlie got home he seemed confused but didn't say anything about my cooking.

We ate together in silence. When we were done I cleaned up the kitchen while Charlie went to watch the game. From my childhood memories, I knew he would watch whatever game was on, regardless of the sport, and if there was no game on he would just watch ESPN recaps.

While Charlie settled in for the night with whatever game, I went upstairs to finish my nightly routine and get ready for bed. If today was any indication, Charlie and I would only be spending time in the same room when needed.

A few hours later I packed up my bag for tomorrow and decided to go to sleep. I knew things would only get more interesting as time went on and I figured getting as much rest as I could would only help in the long run.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and I hope you will continue to give this story a chance. Just to allay any fears, I am still working on my other stories, but I've had this idea and one other floating around my head and figured it was time to get at least one of them out. I look forward to reading your thoughts and comments!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the idea's that deviate from Stephanie Meyer's original story line.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this story and let me know what you think. I enjoy reading the reviews left even if I don't respond to them all. Also when leaving reviews all I ask are no flames. I encourage constructive criticism and of course all positive comments. Also a big Thank You! to all who have decided to favorite or follow my story!

Chapter 2

Just another day. They all seemed to bleed from one into the next. I was content for the most part. I have my moments of self-doubt and self-loathing but I bury those feelings. I know I can't always hide them, but I try my best. I don't want to hurt those who can tell what I am feeling.

I have been feeling as if something is missing lately. If I'm honest I've always had that feeling. It was lessened a bit when I found my Mate, my Emmett. He can make me smile like no one can. He loves me regardless of my past and I know he will always be there to support me. His child like nature is endearing and I can't help but smile while I'm with him. Finding Emmett helped to fill the void I felt immensely. He filled my heart with joy and love.

Finding my brother made things even better. Now he's not my biological brother but he's still the brother of my soul. It's ironic that I feel he is the other half of my soul when we portray ourselves as twins to the outside world. While my life was hard at the end, Jasper's was hard from his second start.

"Rosie, are you ready?" my Emmett hollered upstairs. He had went out for an early morning hunt with Jasper a few hours ago. "We have to leave otherwise we'll be late for school."

"I'm coming," I answered while checking over my reflection in the mirror. Most people thought I was vain but that was how I covered up my fears. Granted today I wanted to look my best. I had finally figured out the last piece that was missing to make me whole. I was determined to make a good impression today since I didn't know what was going on yesterday and didn't have the chance to talk with her then I hope I would be able to today.

I should back up a bit and explain, my name is Rosalie Hale and I'm a vampire. I was sired by Carlisle Cullen after he found me bleeding and broken on the streets of New York in 1933. He had already turned his 'son' Edward and his wife Emse. Apparently, Carlisle and Esme hoped I would be Edward's mate. They were sorely mistaken as he is a pompous ass.

Edward is able to read minds. Fortunately he is only able to read surface thoughts and I have figured out how to keep my deeper thoughts down. Now I constantly think about sex as Edward is a prude.

I found my Emmett just a couple years after I was turned. He had been attacked by a bear and was bleeding to death. It amazes me still that I was able to turn him instead of draining him dry. Emmett has always said he thought I was an angel coming to save him and insists to this day he was right. I think it was just dumb luck that he happened to be my mate.

The last to join our coven was Jasper and Alice. Jasper and I tell everyone we are twins and I feel the connection deep in my soul. I've talked with him about this and know he feels it too. While I tolerate Alice and am grateful she led Jasper here I really could do without her most days. Neither Alice nor Jasper were turned by Carlisle. Alice doesn't know who turned her and doesn't remember her human life at all, but Jasper was turned by a sadistic bitch. She made him to fight in a vampire war.

"What's up with the emotion flux?" my brother asked. Jasper is an empath and has the ability to not only feel the emotions around him but also manipulate them.

"Just thinking," I smiled. I couldn't hide my excitement today. Alice decided to ride with Edward so it was just Emmett, Jasper and myself in the car. "Do you think she'll accept our invitation?"

"I don't know," Jasper shook his head. "Her emotions didn't give anything away yesterday except irritation at Mike and Tyler."

"So if she's irritated with them she'll take us up on our offer right?" Emmett suggested. "It is her only other choice."

"Or she could just stay home," I whispered. I couldn't help but want to spend time with her. She was one of the missing pieces for my brother and the last missing piece for me.

We pulled in right behind Edward's Volvo. I looked around fixing my usual bored and disinterested face. Most of the humans stayed away now as I had built up my bitch and ice queen persona. It was really easy. Any time someone would approach me I would glare and walk away. I much preferred it this way.

Finally it was second period. I have been looking forward to this class since yesterday. I had her in my class. I was hoping I'd be able to talk to her. The teacher didn't have assigned seating so we were free to sit anywhere. I didn't have much of a chance yesterday as I was stunned when she walked into the classroom. I never thought I would be lucky enough to find her but I did. Unfortunately, Jessica Stanley commandeered her attention with the help of some of our other classmates.

"Oh, sit over here," Jessica led her to an open seat near her own seat. I had started to raise my hand to wave at her but stopped at the next thing out of Jessica's mouth. "Don't worry about her, she's a bitch."

She didn't say anything. I thought she might stick up for me like she did yesterday but apparently not. I wanted to be angry but I was just hurt. I turned around in my seat and decided to just ignore the humans like I normally did.

"Is this seat taken?" I looked up and realized the person was talking to me. "If so that's ok, I can find another seat," she spoke again when I didn't respond.

"No," I finally found my voice as she started to walk away. "No one's sitting here. My name is Rosalie."

"It's nice to meet you," she smiled. "I'm Bella. I'm sorry about Jessica. I hope I didn't offend you and your family yesterday. I just couldn't keep my mouth shut after the way she talked about you all."

"You didn't offend any of us," I smiled back. "We were surprised by what you said but we weren't offended. Personally, it made me feel a little better. I know I don't foster a positive image and I prefer not to interact with our other classmates but knowing someone I hadn't even met could stand up for us was nice."

Before we could talk any more the teacher started the day's lesson. I couldn't help keep glancing at Bella from the corner of my eye. I have to admit to feeling jealous of Emmett and Jasper as they each had two classes with Bella.

"Jasper said he invited you to hang out this weekend," I commented as we were walking out of class. "I hope you'll be able to join us."

"It sounds like fun," Bella smiled before saying goodbye. Her next class was in the opposite direction from mine but I wanted to stay with her.

* * *

><p>I'm glad my sister is feeling positive emotions again. She's fortunate because she feels content more often than I do. I remember the connection I felt with my twin the first time I met her. Her emotions reminded me of myself. It's like they were a mirror of my own. Even when she is content around her mate I can sense the turmoil underneath.<p>

I know Carlisle and Emse mean well and think Alice is my mate but she's not. Her emotions are so positive and strong that I couldn't resist traveling with her. Also life as a vampire gets to be lonely and she was offering companionship. While it's nice to be around her I do hope to find my True Mate someday. Personally, the only good thing to come out from staying with the Cullen's is finding my sister and now possibly this, finding her.

It was finally time for third period and I could feel her heading this way. I could also feel my twin's hesitation on going to her own class. It was hard for me to hold in my emotions. When I felt her emotions yesterday I didn't know what was going on. I had felt something different shortly after we got to school yesterday but it all hit me when she walked into third period. I knew then who she was but could only stare. I was so immersed in her emotions I have no idea what the teacher said yesterday.

"HI Bella," I greeted her as we walked into class together. I was determined to interact more today than yesterday and figured the perfect person to start with would be her.

"Hey Jasper," she smiled like she was really happy to see me and her emotions matched. "How's it going?"

"Good," I couldn't help but return the smile. "History is one of my favorite subjects so I'm looking forward to class."

"Well I'm glad someone likes it," she snorted. "I may have to beg for your help. I am horrible at remembering the names and dates of everything that has happened in the past. "

"I would be happy to help anytime," I offered. Before I could suggest a study session the teacher came in and started the lesson. Now I had even more reason to pay attention to the teacher. I would need to know what the teacher is teaching so I know what to help Bella with.

"I know you have the offer of La Push and I already offered for the family, but we could always study this weekend too if you need," I said as soon as the bell rang before she could walk away.

"That sounds perfect," she blushed a bit and I couldn't help but wonder why. "Oh, Jessica and Lauren wanted me to extend the invitation to go to La Push to you and your siblings."

"I'll pass it along, but I don't think any of my siblings will want to," I couldn't our right tell her why we can't go to La Push because of a treaty Carlisle and company made long before I joined this coven. That would just make her think I'm crazy.

* * *

><p>My Rosie was so happy yesterday and this morning but I could tell she was trying to be cautious as well. She doesn't realize how truly wonderful she is. I know she is afraid of getting hurt but if the connection both her and Jas spoke of yesterday is what we think then I know everything will be ok.<p>

It was time for fourth period and after talking with her in gym yesterday I had started to feel something as well. I had hesitated to tell Rosie because I don't want her to think she's being replaced because there is no way in hell I could ever leave my Rosie but there was a connection none the less.

"Hey," I plopped down in the seat next to her. "So how's day two going?"

"Fine," she smiled a little. "It's different than what I'm used to."

"How so?"

"Well, it's a lot smaller than Phoenix," she looked to be lost in memories so I patiently waited. I know out of character for me to be patient but something screamed at me that I needed to wait because it would be worth it in the end. It was some deep instinct that led me to my Rosie and decided if it led me to the best thing in my life then I should listen again. "Everyone here has been talking to me and trying to either be my friend or get me to go out with them," I had to suppress a growl at the thought of the human boys pestering her. "I only had one really good friend back in Phoenix and I miss her. I didn't get a chance to call her last night so I hope I get to talk with her today. I wish she had been able to move with me but she said the timing wasn't good."

I didn't know what to say exactly but was saved from having to say anything when the teacher walked in and started explaining different techniques and telling us each week we would need to complete a project using one of the techniques.

"Hey would you like to sit with my family today?" I asked on our way out of class. I figured Rosie would be happy about being around Bella some more and I liked her as well.

"That sounds great," she smiled up at me. "I'm sorry about my word vomit before class," I'm sure I only heard her mumbled apologize because of my supernatural hearing.

"Don't worry," I chuckled. "Everyone has those moments. I know I have my fair share of rambling."

She just laughed at me and we slipped into an easy conversation about our Art projects on our way to class. We quickly made our way through the lunch line. I saw my family was already sitting with their props and noticed the only two seats available. One was between Edward and Rosie while the other was between Jasper and Rosie. I quickly sat between Edward and Rosie which allowed Bella to be between Rosie and Jasper. Rosie and Jasper both smiled at me and said a quick thank you at vampire speed.

"Hi," Bella nervously smiled and waved to the group as a whole. Her face was quickly starting to resemble a tomato. Everyone else smiled back but no one really said anything. I saw Jasper start to fidget and figured he was getting a health dose of some emotion.

"So Jasper, ants in your pants or is something else going on in there?" I asked innocently but saw Bella's face flame while Jasper sent me a glare and Rosie slapped the back of my head. I just couldn't resist.

"Bella ignore him," Rosie spoke first. "His brain and mouth seem to have disconnected again."

"Oh," Bella just sat there. "So this is a normal occurrence?"

"Unfortunately," Jasper nodded sadly towards the new girl.

"Well I suppose I'll get used to it," Bella chuckled. This comment made my Rosie beam and I could feel Jasper projecting his happiness a little. I also saw a dark look cross Edward and Alice's faces.

* * *

><p>Lunch had definitely been interesting and fun. I really enjoyed myself and hoped to make good friends with the Cullen's. I wasn't looking forward to Biology. Edward glowered at me during lunch and figured it would continue once we got to class. Oh how wrong I was.<p>

"Hi Bella," Edward spoke as soon as we both sat down. "I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I was having a bad day but I shouldn't have acted the way I did towards you."

"Oh," I was momentarily stunned. I still felt no connection to him but actually the opposite. I really wanted nothing to do with him. "Every has those days." I was trying to be polite though since I knew he was family to Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett.

I was still very confused as to why I suddenly felt a connection to Emmett after meeting him but not before considering he was very involved in the lives of Rosalie and Jasper before I even met them.

"I was hoping we would be able to hang out sometime," Edward offered. "Maybe we could get a bite to eat?"

"Maybe," I again tried to be polite and was very grateful when the teacher started the day's lecture. I waved goodbye and headed to gym with Mike. I noticed the same pattern as yesterday. The girls were all standing together talking and the boys were as well. Jasper and Emmett seemed to be off on their own. Instead of walking towards the girls like I did yesterday I decided to head over towards Jasper and Emmett.

I could feel the class staring as I chatted with the two before the coach decided to get us in gear. Class passed quickly. I managed to make it through without hurting any classmates or myself. A miracle in itself.

I managed to evade most of the questions Jessica and Lauren asked about me spending time with the Cullen's. I made it home and started on the homework. It was fairly easy as I had learned most of this back in Phoenix. I was trying to figure out what to do while supper cooked after all my homework was done and finally made my decision.

"Hello," the voice answered.

"Hey," I couldn't help the smile spread across my face.

"How's it going girl?" the person asked. "Any hot guys?"

"Well I don't know about any hot guys but it's going good," I chuckled. She was always fixated on boys. She was looking for the one who would be able to sweep her off her feet. "It's a lot smaller than back home. It also seems I'm the new toy."

"Toy?" She was suddenly very serious. As much as she flirted she was very over protective of me. She knew I wasn't a fan of much attention and somehow managed to keep most of it off me. "Who's ass do I need to come kick?"

"More like the shiny and new variety," I sighed. "Everyone wants to get to know me because it's such a small town and they aren't used to having new people show up. This is the kind of town where everyone knows everyone for three or more generations."

"Fine," she sighed seeming to accept my response. "So did you find what you were looking for?"

"What do you mean?" I was very confused. I had explicitly told everyone I moved to give my mom and Phil some time together as newly weds.

"I know you had a convenient excuse to move, but I never believed it," my friend can be very blunt. "I know you are looking for something and was wondering if you had found it in the backwater town."

"I think I might have," I finally answered. It had been hard to keep this from her but I did. I then spilled the whole story of feeling a pull and finding the two people it pulled towards, then finding a new connection being formed. I told her how I didn't like two of the Cullen's and how Edward made me feel really weird and how I wanted nothing to do with him.

"Damn girl," she sighed. I don't know what I was expecting but this wasn't quite it. "I'll be up by the end of the week."

"J, really you don't have to," I tried but knew once her mind was made up she could be as stubborn, if not more so, than me.

"I know what I do and don't have to do but I'll be there by the end of the week," she finished. "I'll plan to finish the year with you. Besides we always talked about graduating together and when you moved that put a crimp in those plans, I'm just straightening out the crimp."

"Alright," I couldn't keep the smile off my face now. "I'll see you this weekend."

After that I told Charlie about Jasmine moving up here. Since she had turned 18 right after I did she didn't need her parent's permission or help. She had come from a very prominent family and had access to one of her trust funds the second she turned 18. Yes I said one of, she'll get access to her second one when she turns 21 and the third when she turns 25.

The rest of the night went about the same as the night before. I got ready for bed and couldn't help but wonder what was actually in store for me. I knew it would be interesting as I got to know the Cullen's and figured out my connection to them, but something about how Jasmine was talking on the phone got me to think nothing is actually what it seems. I could only wait and see where things led.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading I look forward to reading your thoughts and comments!

Two things: First, I apologize for not updating any of my stories very much lately. I still have no computer and use my son's sporadically. Second, I have no beta and while I read through what I wrote before I post I still miss some mistakes. Please forgive me for them and if there is a major mistake or mix-up to where the mistake takes away from the meaning of the story please let me know so I can correct it ASAP. Thanks again to all who are reading and reviewing!


End file.
